The subject matter disclosed herein relates to syngas systems, and, more particularly, to syngas treatment systems.
Gasifiers convert carbonaceous materials into a mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen, referred to as synthesis gas or syngas, through the partial oxidation of a fuel, such as coal, natural gas, heavy fuels, and so forth, with oxygen or air. The syngas may be used for power generation (e.g., using integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) technology), chemical production, or any other suitable application. Unfortunately, the produced syngas may include ash, solids, and other particulate matter that may interfere with the operation of downstream equipment.